


Double Date

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2018 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, M/M, Mentions of foursomes, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: This isn't how Mick thought tonight would go.Day Three: Date Night





	Double Date

This wasn't how he planned this. Actually, Mick hadn't planned on a double date at all. Somehow, when Leonard had come back from the Temporal Zone, he had become friends with Constantine. He had found a kindred spirit in the chain smoking warlock and once John had started to date Gary, Leonard had asked Mick for a favor. Usually for Mick that meant stealing the crown jewels in the middle of the night, not going out with two geeks who loved Dungeon and Dragon (and he didn't mean John).

Usually for them, a double date was a euphemism for a threesome or a foursome. Hell, there was that time they had one with Oliver and Felicity (which brought back fond memories for Mick). Unfortunately, this wasn't that kind of date. It turned out that Gary was a little possessive of John and Leonard thought Mick might get a little too attached to the warlock. So there was no foursome to be had by Mick or a very disappointed John. Instead, there was dinner, a D&D session, and a Star Wars marathon. 

All in all it was the worse double date that Mick has ever had. Thankfully, once they were gone, Leonard had made up for it in many pleasurable way. And if Ray, whose bedroom was right next to Mick's, didn't get any sleep that night, Mick couldn't be bothered enough to care. In fact maybe he could talk Leonard into having a double date with him and Pretty. One could hope that his husband would agree. After all Leonard still owed him for tonight.


End file.
